What Did You Say?
by nothingbutgoneness
Summary: SPOILERS 3x12! Rachel asked Kurt what he'd say if Blaine were to propose. This is the Klaine conversation about that very topic. Short, silly.


**What Did You Say?**

"They're being stupid," Kurt huffed, throwing himself across the bottom of Blaine's bed.

The younger boy smiled down at his exasperated boyfriend. "I think it's sweet."

Kurt rolled onto his side to glare at Blaine. "_Sweet_? Blaine, they're in _high school_. Their dreams take them in completely opposite directions—scratch that. Finn doesn't even _have_ dreams. Rachel wants to go to NYADA and make it on Broadway and become a star. Finn doesn't know what he wants, but I know he won't be happy in New York. And I swear, if he does anything that'll hold Rachel back, I will personally set fire to each and every one of those puffy vest things he insists on wearing."

Blaine contemplated this, his head resting back against the headboard. He agreed that perhaps Finn and Rachel's currently planned futures weren't exactly harmonious, but then, since when did planning work for anyone? Just a year ago, he planned on graduating from Dalton with honors and earning a free ride to an Ivy League school of his choice to study something that would placate his father. But here he was now, head over heels for a boy he considered to be the definition of flawlessness, in a new school that couldn't hold a candle to Dalton academically, in the most dysfunctional Glee Club ever cobbled together, with an eye patch and painkillers that made him embarrassingly loopy.

And yet, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Just give them time," he said eventually, ignoring Kurt's scoff. "Look, I know you're worried about them. Finn's your brother and Rachel's your best friend. They've been on and off more times than a light switch, and they've caused each other a lot of pain. But they've been going strong for a little less than a year now, with only minor squabbles. They're both maturing, and while, no, I don't think they're quite ready for such a permanent step yet, I do think that committing themselves to a life together isn't necessarily insane."

Kurt flopped onto his back again. "Well I think the whole lot of you are nuts."

"Hey, come here." Blaine reached a hand out to pull Kurt up to the top of the bed. Hesitantly, and with much rolling of the eyes, Kurt scooted up so he was snuggled into Blaine's side. "So you're saying that if I were to propose to you right now, you'd say no?"

Kurt, who had been unfortunately swallowing at the precise moment that Blaine finished his question, began to choke violently on his own saliva. He pulled away, coughing loudly, eyes streaming. "Are y-you out—out of you-your _mind_?" he spluttered, gaping at a rather bemused Blaine.

"It's a valid question," Blaine shrugged.

After taking a moment to calm his racing heart, Kurt moved a little bit closer to his boyfriend. "Rachel asked me the same question when she first told me," he murmured, avoiding Blaine's intense gaze.

"What did you say?"

A beat. "I didn't."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up into his curly hairline. What did _that_ mean? Had Kurt thought about marriage? Was he looking to be hitched at a certain time? Kurt planned _everything_—surely there was a place for marriage in the life he'd scheduled for himself. And did he really want to marry _Blaine_? They were each the only boy the other had ever dated. What if Kurt got to New York, the eastern gay capital, and met a thousand more older, taller, more attractive gay guys, and was gay for them instead of gay for Blaine, and they got married, because New York has gay marriage now, and were gay together forever, and Blaine was alone? Okay, panic over. But still, at least Rachel and Finn had _dated _other people. What did Kurt _want_?

Kurt sensed Blaine's internal freak out and looked up. He saw the shock on his boyfriend's face and immediately grabbed Blaine's hands in his own. "Whoa, baby, relax. I didn't...mean it like that. I just meant...if you were to propose, like, right now—well, I'd kill you, because you're in your pajamas and my hair is a mess, and, Gaga, you're wearing an _eye patch_, and this is so not glamorous at all—but, if you were, I don't know what I'd say. I love you, Blaine. And I see myself growing old with you, I really, really do. I mean, in all my growing-old fantasies, I am eternally wrinkle-less, but that's beside the point. Whenever I think about careers and marriage and kids and the _future_, you just...fit. So well. It's not a stretch at all to see you in every single dream. Singing beside you on a Broadway stage. Dancing with you at our wedding. Fighting with you over who has to put the baby back to sleep at two-fifty in the morning. But I don't know if I could handle that right out of high school. I mean, unless you were content with a really, _really_ long engagement—"

"Whoa, Kurt, calm down!" Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt in for a tight hug. "I'm _not _proposing to you right now. Heck, I'm just a junior. I've got a whole 'nother year of high school to go. I'm not ready for much future talk beyond colleges and majors. But I do know that when _I_ think of my future, it's not _my _future—it's ours. I can't see myself in a year, five years, ten years, fifty years, without you. So...I guess what I'm trying to say is...not today. But someday."

Brushing away the tears that made his eyes shine, Kurt smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I can deal with someday," he whispered, his hand caressing the thickening stubble that blanketed Blaine's jaw. "Besides," he said nonchalantly, flipping around to lay next to Blaine again, "I want to see how long it takes Finchel to crash and burn again."

* * *

><p>Short little one-shot about Klaine after 3x12. 'Cause we all saw that look that Kurt got when Rachel asked if he'd say yes to Blaine's proposal. Not much to say.<p>

TUMBLR IS klainebowsandquirrelmort.


End file.
